fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aniel (God Genesis)
Summary (WIP) Aniel is one of the legendary Seraphs of Heaven. She is responsbile for training a section of heaven's 13 legions. Aniel managed to steal the almighty spear, Gungnir, from the Norse God Oidn. Causing heaven to be under a target for the Norse Gods. Aniel appeared in one of the holy churches in the hopes of finding the spear of Longinus. She actually saves Aria from being killed by Astaroth when the latter came to the church looking for the same thing. Aniel put Aria to sleep with a gesture, and just as she was about to launch the spear of Gungnir through Astaroth's head, the demon told her she knew wherabouts of the spear. Aniel knew she was possibly lying, but she felt it was an opportunity too good to pass up if true. However she could not let Astaroth return to hell seeing as Astaroth knew she had Gungnir and if that information were passed she would be in trouble Astaroth instead had angels watch over her, and through the eyes of these angels she can keep watch on the demon and smite her before she tries to expose anything. Aniel manages to get the spear of Longinus after God is temporarily killed. She left heaven with her legion and sought after more powerful weapons. She found whispers of where the mighty sword Excalibur was and challenged the wielder King Arthur himself. She managed to defeat him,, but to her surprise she was not able to even pick up the sword in the end. She was confronted by Odin and Michael one day in some universe. They hoped to take the spear forcefully or peacefully, but to their surprise Aniel gave it back to Odin, in the way of launching it into his chest wounding him severely. She felt no need to have Gungnir with the spear of longinus in her possession. Aniel and her angels fled, never to be seen again. Divinity Level Aniel has a divinity level of 2,600,000. Personal Statistics Likes: Her angels, Divine weapons, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Nachos Dislikes: Gods, Demons, Sensitive angels or beings, attention, vegan foods Eye Color: Silver Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Searching for and taking or stealing divine weapons. Training and commanding her angelic faction Appearance Personality (WIP) Aniel is a woman with her own ambitions and goals. She was once loyal to the Archangel Remia which caused Aniel to develop rather violent tendencies. Unlike other Seraphs, Aniel has a deep bond with her angel legion. As to the extent she was willing to leave heaven with them becoming a group of fallen angels. She is determined as she is willing to gain powerful weapons so she can defend her angels against gods and angels alike. Like most angels she has a strong distaste for demons. When Astaroth bowed before her she was disgusted. Aniel is not very fond of attention. She does not like to be praised by others even her own legion of angels. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | Higher with Gungnir | Higher With The Spear Of Longinus Name: Aniel Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Legendary Seraph, Fallen Seraph Angel, Royal Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Mastery of Melee Weapons, Angel Summoning, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack (Via Gungnir. It never misses it's target), Reality Warping (Like other Ultimate Class Angels, she can manipulate Reaity itself. Limited in the main universe), Durability Negation (Via Spear of Destiny), Telekinesis, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (She can offer power to beings lesser than her), Power Nullification (Via Spear of Destiny. can cancel out ranged attacks), BFR (Via Spear of Destiny. It can send others to other realms or universes and dimensions), Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, (Aniel can completely control all the elements), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Everything but the brain and heart), Attack Reflection, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, (Aniel can interact with everything non physical), Soul Manipulation (As an angel, she can destroy, create, and manipulate souls), Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As a legendary Seraph she is comparable to Gabriel. Although she stated she would lose against Remia. Stronger than Top class demons and angels) | Higher With Gungnir (Pierced Odin with no effort) | Higher With The Spear of Longinus (The Spear Of Longinus is capable of killing God and she felt Gungnir wasn't worth keeping when she obtained it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to and Deflected Michael's Light attacks) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+, Higher with Gungir (Effortlessly pierced Odin) Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Gungnir: Odin's spear. It never misses it's target, and always returns to it's owners hand. Effective against gods The Spear Of Longinus: Powerful Weapon of Heaven. Warps Reality itself, and when wielded by a person with vast power, they can surpass all others. Intelligence: Supergenius. Fooled and outsmarted every single god and angel inlcuding Yahweh. Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. Divine weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods